


Royal Counsel

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: It has been super tough to get motivation to write. Like REALLY tough. I have all these ideas but zero motivation to put them on paper. Send some encouragement/motivation my way please. I tried with this story but it legit has been in the works for a year and I’ve made little progress on it. It has evolved into a multi-chapter story but I have no idea what direction to take it in. If you enjoyed it thus far, send suggestions. Basically, just send help lol. xoxo Admin O





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been super tough to get motivation to write. Like REALLY tough. I have all these ideas but zero motivation to put them on paper. Send some encouragement/motivation my way please. I tried with this story but it legit has been in the works for a year and I’ve made little progress on it. It has evolved into a multi-chapter story but I have no idea what direction to take it in. If you enjoyed it thus far, send suggestions. Basically, just send help lol. xoxo Admin O

You were hungry. Very hungry. Your stomach rumbled and complained about how empty it was. Enough time hadn’t passed for the hunger to dull. Instead it gnawed at your gut and only added to the discomfort of your cold unclean state. There was probably dirt smeared across your face, but not even that accompanied by your hunger could touch how ailed you were by the chill nipping at your bones. Dressed only in a thin layer of clothing meant for indoor dwelling, you felt like you would never be warm again. You body involuntarily shook and trembled and you clenched your jaw to prevent your teeth from chattering. You sat rolled into a ball to try to preserve your body heat. The stone walls and iron bars themselves seems to radiate cold. You had an overwhelming desire to beg for access to even a ray of sunlight. However, your pride was too great for that, it would only show weakness. And there was absolutely no way that your request would even be acknowledged. Such was the fate of a prisoner.

By keeping your mouth shut, you had avoided being beaten. The other advisors were not so wise, though they should have known better. Their screams filled the oxygen-deprived air as they were whipped and tortured. You did your best to block out the noise. Thinking about it would only nauseate you and you weren’t sure your stomach would be able to handle more discomfort. Never had you thought yourself fortunate to have been born a woman before, but because you were female, you were allotted your own cell. The men had the misfortune of being forced to witness each other’s pain. Being of brain rather than brawn, they were no match for the guards. As such, they were argumentative, which never lead to a good outcome. You wondered if the soldiers who had promptly been executed with the takeover of the palace fared better than these men whose suffering would be prolonged before they would more than likely be killed. Funny how you were concerned about them when you would probably be hung along with them. Frankly, you couldn’t understand how you hadn’t been raped yet. Not that you were complaining. You wouldn’t have been able to live through that. At least your position had garnered you enough respect to dodge that bullet.

Rocking in your fetal position on the floor, you willed yourself to stop thinking. Thinking would only add to your misery. So you simply existed, anesthetizing yourself to the situation. If you let your mind be active for even a second, the picture of the king’s limp body surrounded by a puddle of blood with his eyes wide open plagued your vision. The beautiful dagger that had been thrust into his heart had an engraved golden hilt and a gleaming silver blade. If it hadn’t belonged to a lower officer, it would have been encrusted with glimmering jewels. It was untarnished by the blood and simply protruded from his chest, like an ornate accessory. It shimmered like the fallen crown that once adorned his head. You tucked your knees under your chin. Your future looked grim and uncertain.

Hunger turned into anger. You were furious that you had been placed in these circumstances. Sleep deprivation only added fuel to the fire. However, you refused to speak, so you had no choice but to stew in your rage. The helpless frustration of it all only made you want to cry, but you would not let them find an opening in your armor. A crack would only lead to your protective shield completely shattering. So you figuratively stood tall with a furrow in your brow and remained silent.

You did not utter a word even as they led you down the stone hallway in shackles and through corridors of the castle. This castle was far more exquisite than that you had been working in. The floors were kept glossy though a large carpet lined the center of each foot path. Large ornaments hung from the walls, from life-like portraits and landscapes, to sharpened swords and fresh blooms of flowers you had never seen before. However, the clanging of the chains between your ankles and wrists distracted you from being in awe of the décor. Your fellow scholars volunteered to take your place when the guards came to retrieve you from your cell. You were not only the single female on the counsel, but you were also the youngest member. Though the consulate initially hated you as you were a woman, they came to grow fond of you because you worked twice as hard in your duties not only to prove yourself worthy, but to also ensure you had flawless performance that could not be criticized. In time, your male counterparts developed a fierce but subliminal desire to protect you. They knew as well as you that as a prisoner of war, anything was fair game. There were no rules and it had been an unprecedented blessing to not have been touched by that point. Being a woman was the riskiest thing for you at the moment and everyone, including the guards flanking either side of you, were hyper-aware of that.

You wondered if you were being dragged away so what you feared most could finally be done to you. If that were the case, you planned to bite into your wrists hard enough to bleed out before that could happen. They had secured your hands together in front of you allowing you to do so if needed. Though, that did not make sense. It would have been more profitable for them to rape you near the other scholars so that they could make an example of you and facilitate more terror. Again, not thinking was the best option. Clearing your head, you wiped your face of emotion. Aiming for nonchalance as you marched to what was likely your death, you set your mouth in a straight line though you could hear your pulse pound in your ears.

Fighting the battle against your mind was a downhill battle. With each step you took, another lock on your brain broke. Thoughts flooded your mind like a tidal wave hitting shore and overtaking everything. You thought of your mother. She probably thought you were already dead when she heard the news of the invasion. You thought of the clear blue sky that you looked up at as you were corralled into a crate with your fellow captives before you were delivered to the prison. You suspected that would the last time you would get to see the sky. You took it in though the air was rank with death and blood and breathed the last breath of fresh air you would in this lifetime. Approaching a large set of dark wood double doors, you closed your eyes and relived that instant. You inhaled and could briefly make out the under note of a gentle breeze carrying the scent of wet earth.

The moment engulfed you in another wave. This one was cooler and calm. It eased the prior rush of anxiety and washed your head clean. It was your way of preparing yourself for the inevitable. It would do you no good to be fearful of dying since you were standing before your very own grim reaper. Your death lurked behind that door. With a straighter stance and a puffed out chest, you walked. Each step seemed heavier. Your breath constricted in your chest, making your lungs tight. Though you were on the brink of hypothermia previously, now a warm flushed filled your cheeks and spread down your neck causing your throat to burn. You knew fear oozed from your body language but you clenched your hands into fists to stop the tremors and painfully focused right in front of you to prevent your eyes from darting around once you had gone into flight or fight mode.

The door did not even squeak as the guards manning them pulled them open. The large open room that was revealed was lit by natural light shining through the massive windows that essentially made up the right wall of the room. You were grateful to see sunshine once more. That was the first thing you noticed. The second thing was the unwavering gaze of the man dressed in a formal military uniform seated at the throne at the far end of the room. The throne was raised on a short pedestal and had a few steps leading up to it. He did not blink or smile. His face was neutral and cold, as if he was looking past you instead of actually looking at you.

Had it been in other circumstances, you would have thought he was beautiful. His skin was a flawless caramel, rich with the sun’s love. His hair was longer than expected for a man of war and colored charcoal. He was thin but no doubt riddled with lean muscle under the linen he wore. Though he was sitting, you could tell that he was tall, likely even taller than the armed men posted at each side of him. His shoulder breadth was not small and his jawline was very much that of a man’s. His nose was high and incredibly straight and his eyebrows were neatly shaped. The outer corners of his eyes dipped downwards giving him a puppy-like softness in his face that dimmed his hard demeanor a fraction.

But you knew better. A monster lurked beneath that luscious skin. One of your escorts pushed you with enough force to have you stumbling forward into the room ungracefully. It was minute, but you could see the man’s personal guards tense at your intrusion. Not of your own volition, you kept walking towards him. You made your way down the deep purple carpet leading to the small platform which he was seated upon. Though you hadn’t noticed him at first, there was another man on the platform partially shrouded by the matching purple curtains that surrounded the group. The other man was dressed simply in a grey pantsuit and wore glasses, which hinted at his intelligence. Belatedly, you realized that the room was devoid of décor. The walls were a bone white and the curtains surrounded the pedestal were not so discreetly designed to enclose the throne. It was a reception room, one where the military man could meet his subjects and discuss what matters the common folk had. You wondered if his people knew what he had done.

You had gotten about twenty meters from him when the back of your knees were smacked with a sword still in its sheath. Without poise, you fell into a kneeling pose. The carpet did little to cushion the impact. Though you wanted to glare in loathing at the sentry who had struck you, you did not and instead focused on the man who continued to watch you without emotion. His expression did not change though his eyes followed your every movement. You had no idea what he had planned for you. There was not much you could offer him that he did not already have. You kept your gaze on the ground so that no one could read your face. To others, the position would make you appear subordinate and disheartened. The less they thought of you the better.

“Are you apart of King Leeteuk’s counsel?” he asked, his voice deeper than expected. The use of “are” rather than “were” saddened you but you tried to block the grief from clouding your rational thought. 

You made no move to answer, so one of your escorts delivered a good blow to the side of your head with the back of his hand. The pain erupted after the initial crack of the strike and settled into a less prominent throbbing. Nevertheless, it made you nod which gave him the response he sought.

“Is your name _____?” the pretty man questioned.

Without prompting this time, you nodded.

“The girl with a mind as wide as the world, or so the rumor goes,” the man in grey commented.

You refused to answer anything other than questions. Thankfully they did not have a need for a response and you were spared from further abuse.

“It would be a waste not to utilize her talents,” the man in grey suggested. “I’m told she has been quiet and calm while being detained. Such behavior is far wiser than what the others exhibited.”

As if ignoring the information, the man on the throne commanded, “Lift her head.”

Without missing a beat, you were grabbed by your chin and your head was yanked up. Though your face was under scrutiny, you continued to look solely at the floor. It was a meager act of defiance but the only way to resist without getting a beating.

“Release her,” was the next order given by the gruff voice and the hand was gone from your jaw.

You bowed your head again as you quickly as you could.

“Take her to the west wing.”

The castle was smaller than you originally thought. The west wing was not a great distance from the reception room. However, it felt like you had walked the entire country in that short span due to your dehydrated and malnourished state. Your already weak legs carried the weight of the iron anklets you wore as if you were dragging cement blocks along with you. The stairs from the common room or lobby (you did not know which) to the second level were like climbing a mountain. You were short of breath and felt your heart hammering away once you reached the top. The guards did not slow their pace in the slightest and continued to the hallway on the right. You panted and followed.

Your fate seemed uncertain. At the moment, it did not seem like they would kill you just yet. They knew who you were and appeared to have interest in your intellect. That would keep you safe short term. Briefly, you went over your options considering the turn of events. Death would always lurk as a possibility at the back of your mind. Resistance seemed futile. They had already eliminated the King and there was no doubt that your country would completely fall soon. You no longer had a home to fight for. If you had the luck to live and somehow work for this monarchy, would you take the chance? You weighed the risks and benefits. It would be seen as treason by your people. But you would live. You would have to forsake your homeland and family. But you would live. Everyday would be a new threat to face. But you would live. You would always have to cope with the guilt of being selfish. But you would live.

Living and remaining alive would be your priority. Being a traitor did not matter as much as continuing to breathe. As much as you hated to admit it, you were afraid of dying. You were too young to die. You were just beginning to make something of yourself. It was cowardly to think solely of yourself as you were currently, but it was also unfair to die meaninglessly. You wanted to laugh at yourself. You were trying to rationalize your desperation but the thing about being so close to dying was that the desire to live was not rational. The desire to live was a basic survival instinct. There was no way to explain it, you just felt it.

A clicking sound brought you back to earth. You had been led down a hallway designed much like the one leading to the reception room. However, this hallway consisted of many more doors rather than leading to one door. One of the doors was being opened by a guard. The door led to a bedroom of a relatively large size and containing amenities for a long stay. The furnishings and fabrics were the country’s colors and though exquisite appearing, it was not as decadent or bold as it would be if it were meant for a noble. It was clear that it was intended for an extended guest, just not one that needed to be impressed.

From one of the two doors at the end of the bedroom emerged a petite woman. Her apron, simple shoes, and bonnet indicated that she was a maid. She appeared cheerful with her full cheeks and bright smile that made her eyes disappear. Again, you were pushed into the room. There was no strength left in your legs so you collapsed to your knees from the force. Too drained to try to keep upright, you allowed your upper half to hit the ground as well. You couldn’t even summon the energy to care as a guard tried to pull you up. You did not have to willingly fight them as your body was so tired it automatically became dead weight. Not realizing that you could no longer support yourself, he dropped you before scrambling to haul you up once more.

Once you got back to sitting up, it was a struggle to stay that way. As a result, you were carelessly flung to the bed. You tripped on your shackles and ungracefully stumbled onto the covers. Thankfully, they were not satin or silk so you did not slide off. You laid on the plush and tried to remain awake as your body desperately endeavored to succumb to rest. Faintly you could hear the jangle of keys before there was a distinct metallic plop on the floor. Then the door was slammed shut. Slowly giving in, your eyes began to close. As you drifted off you could feel gentle hands working at the chains between your ankles.


	2. Chapter 2

You were not sure how long you were unconscious for but there was sunlight making the room illuminated rather than an artificial light source. That meant it was daytime. Though your body was weary, your mind felt clearer and your vision was less hazy. You had been tucked into the covers and were no longer on top of them. It was warm and soft, two adjectives that you thought you had forgotten. Sleep still weighed your body down as you rubbed your eyes in attempt to remain conscious.

 

Sighing, you pondered about what would happen next. Though you were no longer being held in a cell, you were still a prisoner. More so, you were a prisoner of war. There was no respect or rules when it came to prisoners of war. And yet you were slumbering in a room intended for a guest of the beautiful man. There was something terribly wrong with this picture. You could not even fathom why you had been brought to such a place.

 

The turning of the doorknob startled you and as adrenaline injected itself into your blood, you sprang up. The pretty little maid from the other day was balancing a chrome teapot upon a small platter in one hand and shut the door behind her with the other. She turned her head and gasped loudly when she noticed you.

 

“You are awake!” she exclaimed in a voice that was high but had a bit of alto to it. She hurriedly set the tray down on the nightstand and buzzed around the side of the bed.

 

As a part of the late King ’s Counsel, it was obvious that you spoke multiple languages. Having not spoken since you had been taken, the last thing you said was in your native tongue. You could not even recall what it was due to the panic with the takeover. Since your capture, you had only really heard the VIXX language. It sounded so rough coming from hostile men. Though you understood it well and not everything said to you was mean, it just added to how threatened you felt. However, it was softer and somehow more melodious coming from the tiny woman. The jolt of anxiety from earlier was slowly soothed as she placed her hand on top of yours.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

Up close you could tell how young she was. You guessed she was in her twenties but it would have not been surprising if she were still a teenager. Her face was simple but attractive. Her thinness did not suit her line of work as her wrists and legs looked fragile. It would have been easy for her to have belonged to nobility in the past. She may have been a court lady from a country blown off the map by this country’s army.

 

“Can you understand me?” she questioned.

 

You hesitated and briefly considered lying. Perhaps it would be more beneficial to have them think that you could not understand the language. Maybe the King Ravi’s aides would let something slip if they did not know better. Then again, maybe you could befriend the maid and use that to your advantage. Taking too long, you missed your chance to answer the girl.

 

She pointed to herself and introduced, “My name is Minah.” She said it slowly as if drawing out the syllables would help you grasp what she was saying.

 

“Ah…” she breathed, interpreting your silence as a lack of comprehension. “I guess it is better that way,” she mumbled to herself. She turned away to make a cup of tea.

 

You bit your lip, unsure of how to feel about the situation. Looking down, you saw that you were no longer wearing your counselor robes. A dainty soft nightgown hung from your malnourished frame. Swallowing at the sound of warm water being poured, you remembered how dry your throat was. The urge to drink overwhelmed you and the thought of poison did not even cross your mind.

 

The maid turned back towards you with a steaming silver teacup atop a saucer. “Whoo, whoo,” she said as she demonstrated how to blow to cool off the tea.

 

Nodding, you took the drink and blew on the liquid as instructed. However, your body did not let you wait too long as the physical need for water took hold and you took a gulp. The heat was a bit much at first but on its way down it soothed the desert your mucosa had become. Immediately you went in for another sip. In less than thirty seconds the cup was empty.

 

The maid watched you with a mixture of concern and surprise. She quickly gave you a refill. You only slowed down when you got to your third cup. Pausing to take a breath, you actually tried to taste the tea. It had a mild citrus flavor to it and an even more subtle hint of ginger. Only then did you consider the possibility of it being tainted. It did not take long for you to reason out that you had already had two cups, so if the tea was poisoned, you were already as good as dead. Having another would hasten the process an shorten your suffering. You continued to drink.

 

After five cups you finally stopped. Your stomach had shrunken and the sudden influx of liquid made you feel full to the point of nausea. Setting your teacup down on it’s saucer, you sat back and let your gut settle. The maid moved to pour you another but you stopped her. You must have looked ill in the face because she immediately set the teapot down and came to your side. Without hesitation, she grabbed your hand and pressed on your wrist.

 

The fact that she knew acupuncture points surprised you. Her delicate fingers strongly pushed into your flesh. You stared at her in wonder. Just who was she to have such medical knowledge? Common folk would know about herbal drinks and pastes but such traditional medicine was passed down lineages of doctors that treated elites.

 

After a minute she released her hold. The nausea had eased significantly.

 

“Better?” she inquired with a genuine smile.

 

Still dazed by her skill, you did not answer right away.

 

She asked again and pointed at your belly. This time you nodded and gave a faint smile in return. You opened your mouth to say thank you but decided against it.

 

“I guess lunch is out of the question right now,” the woman mumbled to herself as she tidied the serving tray.

 

You quietly sighed. If the tea had been poisoned you would have been long gone. Seeing as you were still breathing, there had been nothing concerning in the drink. It seemed like you were safe for the time being. They were not actively trying to torture or eliminate you. You had been put in quarters fit for a guest. The maid seemed nice enough, though you were not completely sure of what she was capable of. The future was uncertain but you knew that you needed to continue living.

 

The girl turned back to you cheerfully and questioned, “How about a bath?”

 

As much as you wanted to soak and scrape off the layers of grime now embedded in your pores, the maid ensured that you did not bathe long enough to prune. It just so happened that one of the doors at the end of the room was to a small bathroom. The other door led to a closet, from which the girl pulled a simple but elegant dress. Formerly, you used to wear pants under your counselor robes like the others in the late King’s counsel. You did not allow yourself exception from the uniform because you were female. Thusly, the flowing blood red dress was unfamiliar and you needed assistance getting into it.

 

You thanked the high heavens that there was no corset involved. The gown cascaded from your waist, where it was cinched in by a thin belt of lace. The lace of the belt matched the lace that made up the long sleeves. The neck line was modest and the hem grazed the floor even after you put on a pair of matching slippers. You had only managed to towel dry your hair before the maid started to rush you out of the room.

 

“We are going to be late if we do not hurry,” she said as she pushed you into the corridor. She did not forget to close the bedroom door behind you before leading you down the hallway you had been dragged up a few days ago.

 

She did not have to tell you where you were going once you got to the stairs. You were going back to the reception room. You were going to meet with King Ravi to be told what would become of you. That is why you had been cleaned and made presentable.

 

You wanted to be hopeful, but keeping your expectations low was likely the best idea. At this point you could not conceive a reason to keep you alive from their perspective. In all honesty, you were probably a hindrance. It was of no use to have you around. You could not offer this kingdom anything they did not already have. Not only would you be a drain on resources but you also proved a threat as you had been loyal to King Leeteuk. There was no assurance that you would not try to harm King Ravi or his empire. It would have been expected for you to be hostile, seeing how his army burned your country’s capital to the ground.

 

Dying was likely written in the stars for you. Who were you to deny fate? Resignation was sinking into the folds of your brain.


	3. Chapter 3

“You will be joining us on a mission,” King Ravi announced in his deep voice.

He was just as attractive as you remembered. Intimidating and lean with beautifully tanned skin. His sleepy eyes were cold though, hinting at the cruelty that lay beneath.

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Blinking in rapid succession was your only response. You stared blankly at the tall man seated on his throne. Scratching your head in confusion was a habit but the handcuffs weighing you wrists down prevented you from doing so. Sudden movements were likely not in your best interest either.

“Do not feign being a dunce. I know you can understand me. You speak several languages fluently,” the King scolded.

You flinched, not expecting him to know. Your reputation had proceeded you and not to your advantage. Also, you had not the slightest clue how to react. A man you could consider an enemy was commanding you to join him on some sort of operation. You had no idea what type of assignment it was or what your role would be. You did not know how to feel. You simply could not wrap your head around what you were being told.

“We will discuss the details later, but consider how you would like to proceed. I offer you a chance to prove yourself loyal to Vixx as well as an alternative to being hung,” King Ravi laid out in simple terms.

You gazed at him with your mouth slightly agape. It was such a surprise that your brain had shut down while trying to digest the information and you were unable to mask it.

“Also…” King Ravi added, “you will address me as your majesty.” There was a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he spoke.

The guard standing behind you nudged you hard in the back when you remained silent.

“Yes, your majesty,” you choked out. It was odd to hear your own voice after so long. It was even stranger to hear you speaking Vixx instead of your native tongue. He nodded once in acknowledgement.

“Have Minah help you prepare. You are dismissed,” King Ravi instructed. Immediately a guard grabbed you by your arm and led you out of the reception room. You were dragged out without grace or premise as you continued to struggle to compute.

The maid was waiting on the other side of the door. The guard released you, unlocked your handcuffs, and the girl took over leading you back to the room. You followed in a daze. She did not speak once the entire walk, leaving you to your thoughts.

What on earth was happening? A mission? They wanted you to join on a mission with the King? It did not make any sense. Unless you were to die on this “mission”. Then it hit you. This would likely be a suicide operation. You would be a sacrifice to aid them in their end goal. That would be how you showed your loyalty. That was why they had not hung you yet. Your life still had use to them.

Mind working faster than a fire burning wood, you had not noticed that you were already back at the bedroom. The maid held the door open for you. She followed you in and closed the door behind you. Without hesitation, she pulled a trunk from beneath the bed. She then headed for the closet and began pulling clothes from its depths. Once her arms were full she marched back to the bed and laid them out before setting to work folding them. You stood watching as she packed mostly pantsuits.

“Minah,” you said loudly and clearly.

The girl’s head snapped to your direction. “Yes?” she answered.

“What do you know of this mission?” you inquired.

Her jaw dropped. She sincerely believed that you were unable to comprehend her so this was bewildering. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish as it swam within its bowl. She did this a few times before setting the fabric she held down and turning to you.

“I do not know much. All I know is what they deem necessary for me to know,” she paused, unsure if she should continue. You could not blame her. Leaking information could easily get her killed. As the opposition, you were far from trustworthy. You did not urge her on. Perhaps they way you let it go was what prompted her to say, “You will be accompanying King Ravi to Exo.” She quickly returned to what she was doing.

Exo. Exo was a large, influential nation. It was much bigger than King Ravi’s kingdom. The country was old and power had been passed down through ancient bloodlines. Exo was also known for it’s bountiful resources. Some went as so far to call it its own planet. As such, it was stable. Not even Vixx’s army could touch it. Your home country of Suju had been in alliance with Exo and there were close personal ties between the royals and elites of Suju and Exo.

Like a key in a lock, everything clicked into place all at once. You would play the role of the liaison between Vixx and Exo. With the downfall of Suju, Exo had lost an important coalition. It would make sense for them to be hostile towards Vixx. However, you were a familiar face. You finally understood what he meant by “prove your loyalty”. If you could make yourself useful and convince the Exo leaders to join forces with Vixx, your life could be spared.

The other counsel members had been defiant from the getgo. You on the other hand, had not so much as uttered a word. Compliance could be easily mistaken for submissiveness. In theory, you would be easy to control, which made you the perfect candidate to keep. That was why you were still alive. You were an essential piece to Vixx’s uninhibited imperialism.

The trunk snapped shut loudly and startled you. Minah had already loaded the things that had been prepared for you.

“Everything you may need on the voyage other than food should be in your luggage,” she advised.

You nodded, not expecting her to be so efficient and timely.

“Would you like some supper?” Minah asked.

Nausea at the realization of your purpose to Vixx had your stomach in knots. However, at the mention of food hunger ignited in your belly. Your thirst had been satiated but now your body was craving nutrition. “Please,” you said weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since you were told that you would be joining the mission. It had been one day since you had received a notice with a very basic overview of the operation. The lettering was neat and the information was vague. You guessed that the King’s advisor had written it. King Ravi’s handwriting was probably rough and hard to read since he was a military man rather than a scholar. From what you knew, he had not been born into nobility either. He likely could not speak other languages fluently or understand complex literature. He was not required to know such things though. He was well-versed on how to build and lead an empire and that was all he needed.

It was as Minah said, you were expected to go to Exo. There was to be a gathering of neighboring nations. There was no mention of the topic of discussion or the format of the gathering but it was obvious enough that the meeting was to gauge if King Ravi needed to be stamped out or if his conquering of countries could be beneficial to other states. However, the issue could not be presented so plainly or hostilities could arise. It would be either a ball or a formal dinner you inferred. There had to be an overlay of leisure to tone down the conversation and put everyone a bit more at ease. Though, you were unsure if that would be adequate with the seriousness of imperialism on the table.

Your place in the grand scheme would either be to pose as a bargaining chip or as a bargainer. You could not yet tell and the letter did not give you any clues. Exo certainly did not need you as they had plenty of their own talented people. As a trading piece, you did not think you were worth much. However, as a negotiator you could be of use. You had been in the presence of King Suho and the majority of the Exo elites before. They could use you as an in-between to King Ravi. Also the image of you alive after news of the massacre would serve as reassurance. Keeping a woman alive and in relatively good health would indicate a sense of humanity in Vixx, and that they had moral lines that they did not cross. You had no idea if this was true as besides servants there were no other females in King Leeteuk’s castle other than you and you did not know what became of those servants. However, you were enough proof to affirm things.

The day of reckoning was upon you and you decided to try to get a full night’s sleep. An overactive mind had been your life’s burden. As such, you tucked yourself into bed even before the sun had set. It would be a fitful and restless sleep. You would need a lot of time in bed to allow your brain to drift in and out of consciousness and collectively accumulate enough rest for at least your body to withstand the journey. However, you knew you would be wary no matter how much you slept. It would only be you, a handful of other people, and King Ravi. Ultimately, there would be very little time you would spend without his presence. Just the thought alone made your stomach turn. Even Minah’s sedative cocktail of concentrated valerian followed by a cup of chamomile tea could not ease the anxiety. You laid in bed wide awake thinking about the trials and tribulations you were about to face.

As expected, Minah came to wake you up before dawn. The distance from Vixx to Exo was larger than from Suju to Exo so it would take at least three full days if the weather permitted. It would take longer if Mother Nature was not on your side. Minah dressed you in a pantsuit, which was unexpected considering you had only been given dresses to wear while you stayed at King Ravi’s palace. However, you were surely not complaining as pants were far more comfortable than even the most beautiful gown. You dressed and had a heavy breakfast of meat, rice, and vegetables. This would keep you from getting too hungry too soon so that there would be less of a reason to stop. It was nothing new to you. You had traveled to many countries with King Leeteuk, including Exo. You knew how it would go.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when the carriage pulled up. Just after the horses had come to a stop King Ravi emerged from within the castle. The trunks and supplies for the voyage had already been loaded into a second horse-drawn wagon that would tail the carriage. There were several ornate pieces of luggage stacked on top of your modest one. You wondered if all of them belonged to King Ravi. Too distracted by your thoughts, you almost missed the princess sneaking into the coach. The princess was King Ravi’s younger sister. Though she wore simple attire, she was adorned in gold and jewels. She surprisingly did not resemble him much. However, she was still very pretty. Her image was very different from her brother’s. She was everything you imagined a princess would look like. Unfortunately King Leeteuk’s sister did not inspire the same reaction.

A officer dressed in an extravagant purple uniform assisted her as she climbed up. There were a total of three of these soldiers wearing the same clothing checking the vehicles. You assumed that they were to lead the horses on the voyage. The horses were also cloaked in the rich eggplant color. Ever so elegantly she took his hand and he hoisted her into the seating area. Only when the King’s head advisor cleared his throat pointedly did you avert your eyes. The King was the next one into the carriage, needing no help. The soldier still remained close by just in case. The royal advisor was next, also needing no aid. Once he was aboard, he extended his arm out for you. It took a moment for you to recognize that he was beckoning you to take his hand. Hesitantly, you placed your hand in his. Without pretense, he firmly gripped you and hauled you up. Not expecting the force, you nearly fell on your knees once your feet hit the wooden floor. Ungracefully, you teetered until the advisor steadied you by holding on to your shoulders. Not having had physical contact with another person in over a week, you were hyper aware of his touch and froze in place until he let go.

The brother and sister duo sat on the cushioned bench alongside one of the walls of the compartment. Moving past you, the counselor took a seat across from the King. You stood awkwardly as someone shut the carriage door behind you.

“Sit,” King Ravi ordered.

Immediately, you complied and sat down in the only unoccupied seat left, next to the advisor. It was then that you realized how small the vehicle actually was. There was only enough room for four and the interior was not nearly as decorated as the castle. The King’s humble roots were showing for the first time.

Though plain, the carriage was more than comfortable. The benches were well-padded and the sturdy wheels allowed for a smooth ride. The journey was mostly silent. The princess hurriedly went to sleep and rested her head on her brother’s shoulder. The royal counselor also closed his eyes. Only you and the King chose to stay awake.

You were nervous. It seemed like your base state had become anxious. However, because you had some idea of what your position would be once you arrived at your destination, you were able to breathe a little. The sight of familiar faces was also something to anticipate. You vaguely wondered if you should ask for help in Exo. Quickly, you abandoned that thought. No one would assist you. You were not worth the risk. Vixx was an up and coming imperialistic nation. Having a reputation for ruthlessness there would be no country willing to interfere on behalf of a measly scholar. Proving yourself loyal to Vixx would be your only option for survival.

Out of the corner of your eye, you glanced at your new lord. He was staring straight ahead but his eyes were unfocused. You studied him while he was lost in thought. His lush eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a hard line. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his folded hands. He was clearing strategizing. You could not tell exactly what he was contemplating about but it was obvious that he was agonizing over it.

Looking at him clearly in daylight, you could tell that he was young. He could have easily been younger than King Suho. Both King Suho and King Ravi were handsome but exuded very different atmospheres. King Suho was born into royalty. He had been trained since he could walk on etiquette and procedure. He was educated by the most intelligent teachers available and fed only the highest quality ingredients. His skin was fair and since he had no hardship to bear, his frame and features were delicate. There was no doubt that he was strong from having learned martial arts and how to wield a sword, but any brawn was hidden under layers of finery.

King Ravi was almost the exact opposite. His skin was tanned and he radiated a hardened manliness. He maintained a neat appearance with simple clothes that echoed a soldier’s uniform. However, the breathable and flexible fabric only enhanced the broadness of his shoulders and the thickness of his arms and thighs. He was an army man who had seen the horrors of war and toiled in the sun for days on end. It was obvious in his posture and expression. He likely had many experiences that he learned from. He had little decorum but appeared to hold wisdom enough to compensate.

Finally noticing you looking, his dark eyes shifted to you. You knew you should have averted your eyes immediately but something in you chose to hold his gaze for longer than appropriate. Curiously, you searched his soul for a moment. There was a depth that you had not seen in a man before under the tough surface. There was also profound sadness and visible cleverness, but what caught your attention the most was the interest he was showing back. He was examining you in return. Once you realized, your heart skipped a beat in shock and you quickly looked away. Your heart raced in fear. Staring at a royal was rude in every country and was a punishable offense in most. However, what scared you the most was the possibility that he was able to read you through your eyes. For assurance you glanced back at him and he was still staring at you. He wore a small smirk almost smugly. You hurriedly averted your eyes again. Your heart continued to pound.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip had been very different from previous ones you had been on. Rather than sleeping in the carriage, tents were pitched outside in the evening. A fire was lit and dinner and tea were served as if the outing was recreational. There were no stops at inns or restaurants. It was purely self-sufficient. Water was collected from freshwater streams and the men washed up there as well. You and the princess were only able to wash your faces and relieve yourselves in each other’s presence. The men of course still stood guard out of immediate earshot.

It was surprising. You had expected that you would accompany the princess but you did not expect her to go along with you when you needed distance from the group to take care of things. Without asking, she quietly rose when you did. She did not speak once to you but body language alone was enough for a small bond to be formed. Previously, you had not known much about her but in the few days you spent together you could tell that under the facade of primness was a girl from humble roots with a kind sensibility.

The soldiers, King Ravi, and the advisor gathered together when there was downtime and chatted while tending to the horses or did light exercise. They made sure not to speak of topics of importance. Instead they engaged in small talk and discussed the troopers’ families or other matters of insignificance. Noticeably, King Ravi and the royal counselor did not speak about their families or lives at all. Also, you overheard the King call his advisor by the moniker “N”. The name was foreign to you but it may have been normal in Vixx. You and the princess did not participate in these conversations. Though you had gained insight on the princess, you learned nothing more about King Ravi other than seeing firsthand the habits that could not be shaken from his commoner childhood.

Much in contrast to that was the Exo castle. Extravagant was not even the word to describe the magnificence that was the former fort. The sheer size of it was imposing enough to inspire awe but the gold gilding shimmering in the morning sun always made the palace seem like a mirage no matter how many times you saw it. As usual, the caravan rode up the paved road to the front entrance. There were maids and butlers who immediately started unloading the cart.

King Ravi stood first. As he neared the carriage door it opened; one of his soldiers held it ajar and stood off to the side with his held head high. As proud and ceremonious as it was intended to be, to you it clearly appeared as a show of new money. However, that was fine. There was no one near that would be able to see through the farce.

King Ravi gently disembarked, followed by N. Again they needed no assistance, easily and elegantly making the drop from carriage to ground. The soldier gingerly aided the princess, being sure to help her as much as possible while minimizing physical contact. It was quite the feat but they managed fairly. When it came to your turn, you noticeably hesitated. You were not sure if you could make it on your own. During your pause the guard held his hand out for you. You took it knowing that he had no choice but to assist you with so many eyes watching. He carried most of your weight so that you could land softly. His only thanks was a nod from you. Though you were a peasant by birth, being a royal counselor had earned you enough rank to tarnish by thanking the help.

You fell into line a step behind N. The princess and the King walked two steps in front of him. The group had not made it even a fourth of the way down the path to the entrance of the castle before one of King Suho’s advisors was headed towards you. Unmistakably it was Counselor Chanyeol and not Advisor Xiumin. Xiumin was the eldest of the Exo royal advisors and held the highest ranking of head advisor. Chanyeol was younger and held the less esteemed title of Counselor. Though less important, you felt that Counselor Chanyeol was a more appropriate fit for greeting guests. He had a jovial disposition and often radiated hospitality. He had youthful tendencies and was not known to adhere to formal decorum. However, he was at all times very respectful. As expected, his welcome was tasteful and gave a sense of comfort. A wise choice by King Suho, but he already new that.

Counselor Chanyeol made no indication of having recognized you. That was a fair move on his part. He was keeping his nose out of other’s affairs. You were not sure how the move would affect you yet. There was a chance that it had harmed your value as a liaison. There was also the possibility that King Ravi and N had noticed the pointed ignorance, which would increase your worth. It would indicate that the lower level advisors knew who you were. Though, they were in front of you so there was no way of knowing. Counselor Chanyeol led the pack.

Just as you had recalled, the castle was massive. The ceilings were high and the corridors wide. Everything was white, making everything seem even larger. Portraits and historical artifacts lined the walkways. All of them were intricate, heavily detailed, and likely worth more than five times your life. You would usually try to at least take a look at them but there were more concerning things on your mind.

The sound of your shoes clicking on concrete filled your ears. The echo mixed with the loud pulsing of your blood vessels in your head and you could no longer hear Counselor Chanyeol highlighting various busts and paintings and giving a brief history on them. Again, the fear of death filled your lungs and made each breath feel like you were inhaling lead. Knowing your anxiety was bubbling up and about to boil over, you held your breath and focused on clearing your mind.

Once you had calmed down, you realized that N was not translating for King Ravi and King Ravi was distinctly not speaking. He did not understand and in the spirit of keeping up appearances, no one was making it obvious that he was blindly following. Maybe you were the only one who could see through the farce. King Ravi expertly walked with his hands clasped behind his back with a mildly interested expression on his face. It appeared as if he was listening with some focus.

You vaguely wondered what the point was. The whole reason for the international gathering was that man strolling around as if he were mute. He had scared the world single-handedly. He did not need to pretend that he knew something that he did not. It was widely known that he was not born a noble and would not have access to higher education. He rose to power using force and wit. Vixx could easily and swiftly conquer any country at this point. The facade was unnecessary.

It was a bit endearing in a way though. They wanted to ensure that Vixx did not appear lesser than. With limited resources and a non-existent gentry class, it was a nation easy to look down upon. King Ravi was protecting his country from that. He was blatantly trying to build a reputation for Vixx. You had to respect that. It was very similar to you having to prove yourself worthy of your position. This was just on a much grander scale. He had to establish international recognition, or at least he felt he had to. And so, he was led by the Exo counselor and received a lengthy lecture on Exo art and history on the way to King Suho’s reception room.

As expected the Exo palace’s reception area was far more decadent than Vixx’s. Firstly, it was larger with lofty ceilings and equally tall windows. The throne on the platform was wrought out of heavy metal, coated in gold, and encrusted with precious jewels. The navy fabric upholstered on the seat was plush and matched the drapes. The pillars and pedestal were made of marble. You had arrived in the morning so the sunlight was filtering beautifully through the crystal-clear glass and the whiteness of the room allowed it to appear bright and warm. The gold accents sprinkled throughout the place, namely the frames around the portraits of former Kings, glittered in the light.

King Suho sat on his throne and Advisor Xiumin stood by his right side. Both were dressed in simple finery that almost had the look of military dress uniforms. However the soft shiny cloth and the tanzanite embedded into the buttons gave away the fact that it was fake. The look was intended to command attention and suggest authority and it worked decently.

They were finishing up hearing the concerns of the last villager for that morning when your party entered. The dark blue aisle runner that the townsman stood upon led to the platform and was flanked by six guards in two rows of three. They were dressed in proper uniform. However, the smaller details of their attire suggested luxury as well. You guessed that was to be expected as they were the castle’s security and were not actually in the field. All in all you could tell that there was a huge gap in wealth between Exo and Vixx. That made Vixx all the more fearsome. They did not have the financing to wage a war but yet they were successfully toppling countries. To people hailing from generations of royalty it was inconceivable and that is what made them vulnerable. Exo had numbers but Vixx had skill. They also had nothing to lose, which made them even more dangerous.

King Suho dismissed the man after he finished giving his promises of aid and turned his attention to the Vixx group. “Welcome,” he said with an alarmingly charming smile.

A sinking feeling dropped into your belly like an anvil. This was the beginning of the end.


End file.
